


Fucking Coming Out

by Snappy_Snippets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Explicit Language, HP: EWE, In Style, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_Snippets/pseuds/Snappy_Snippets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year into their relationship and Harry and Draco decide it's high time to ditch the glamour charms. But how do you come out to the public when you're the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and the Former-Servant-To-A-Dark-Lord? Obviously, you do it with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malfoykink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoykink/gifts).



> This fic is the direct result of what an amazing piece of fanart did to my brain. Thank you, Malfoykink, for the inspiration and for letting me post this fic! Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Dear Reader, if you're dying to have your surprise spoiled, go on ahead and scroll down to see Malfoykink's beautiful piece right now. Otherwise, enjoy the fic and get to the art in due time. :)
> 
> Also, make sure to check out [Malfoykink's tumblr](http://malfoykink.tumblr.com/)!

Harry stumbled out of the Floo, cursing. He brushed soot off his clothes and onto his best friends' carpet. He glanced down to make sure his jacket was buttoned.

'Ron, 'Mione, you ready?'

Hermione came rushing into the room, smiling at Harry broadly.

'Almost. Ron's fixing the camera. It's puffing out glitter instead of smoke...'

'Oh, Jesus,' Harry whined. 'As if there aren't going to be enough cameras there already...'

Hermione stood in front of him and looked at him seriously.

'So, you're going through with it?'

Harry nodded.

'Yeah. Yeah, we are. It's been a year and I'm sick and tired of avoiding questions and wearing a heavy glamour every time we go out.'

'You _could_ go about it in a less spectacular venue than the Minister's box at the World Cup, though...' Hermione started carefully.

Harry smiled at her.

'You know he wouldn't have it any other way.'

Hermione nodded, giving him a scrutinizing look.

'Are you OK with this?'

'I am. I really am. We're going to own it. Make it ours.'

'All right,' Hermione said and squeezed his arm. 'If that's what you want, that's all that matters.'

Harry smiled at her gratefully. She took a step back, looking him up and down.

'Don't you look dashing,' she said. 'Is that a new jacket?' She tugged at one of the two big buttons.

'Yeah, Draco picked it out.'

'Yes, no surprise there,' she said thoughtfully, stepping closer and pulling on the buttons to try and peek at Harry's t-shirt. 'He got you a t-shirt with a slogan, too?'

Harry grabbed the sides of his jacket and closed it more tightly across his chest.

'No, this... this... we picked out together,' he blurted out.

Hermione gave him a pointed look, her lips tight.

'Harry...'

He shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

'Harry,' she folded her arms. 'Don't you think Ron and I have the right to know what we're getting into?'

Harry stared at her, then sighed. He undid the buttons of his jacket and held the sides wide apart.

For a long moment, Hermione's eyes stayed fixed on the blue t-shirt printed with I'M HARRY FUCKING POTTER in big black letters. Then she lifted her gaze.

'Do I need to swat you over the head with a newspaper again?'

Harry held up his hands, laughing.

'No! No, I swear! I learned my lesson around the fiftieth time!'

She huffed and turned around, grabbing her purse off the table.

'Somehow, I find that doubtful,' she muttered.

'Oi! I've fixed it! We can go!' Ron's voice came from the corridor and a moment later he appeared in the doorway, fiddling with the magic camera in his hands.

Just then, the Floo rumbled and Draco came through, his first words lost in the whoosh of the flames.

'... fuck is taking so long?'

Harry wistfully registered that Draco's jacket was completely soot-free, as was his t-shirt. His t-shirt... Harry felt time stand still. As they'd agreed, Draco was wearing a jacket very similar to Harry's, but a tad smarter and closed with only one button, which was currently undone. Harry thought he could hear a gasp and he was quite sure it was Ron, though the pitch of his voice was slightly higher than usual. He didn't dare look to confirm, however. Not just yet.

When Draco had first come up with the idea, Harry'd honestly taken it as a joke. When he'd realised it hadn't been one, he'd protested, calling it bonkers and unnecessary. But as Draco had laid out the arguments - assuming and keeping control over their own narrative, hitting hard and confident so that anything else anyone might say would pale in comparison and pulling the public to their side with self-mockery and sexual content - Harry had seen the merits.

The thing was, it was all supposed to go down in the pre-match commotion of the Quidditch stadium. Harry was ready for the flashes, the questions, the shouting, the gasps. He was ready for angry snarls and disappointed whines and the scolding from the Minister. Hell, he was even ready for their image to be beamed up and displayed in the sky.

What he wasn't ready for was presenting Hermione and Ron with the details of their plan beforehand. He suspected when he'd used the word 'bonkers' he had been channelling Ron and 'unnecessary' had been his inner Hermione talking.

Harry reluctantly directed his gaze towards his friends.

Hermione's arms were folded across her chest again and she looked as if she was doing her best to suppress an eye roll. Ron stood frozen, his mouth agape. Harry hadn't even known his eyes had the ability to grow so wide.

Harry looked back to Draco, his eyes landing on the I'M FUCKING HARRY POTTER printed on his blue t-shirt in big black letters.

'I thought I'd asked you to wait for us at the Portkey Office,' he hissed.

'You were taking fucking ages!' Draco threw his hands in the air theatrically.

'Three minutes, more like,' Harry muttered. He pointed to Draco's t-shirt. 'Is this what you looked like when you were there?'

Draco looked down at himself, scoffed and buttoned his jacket.

'No, it came undone in the Floo,' he said pointedly. 'Now, can we proceed?' he glanced around all of them.

Ron seemed to have regained some control over his body and he straightened, fiddling with the camera.

'I...' he stuttered. 'I think... I think I'm just going to stay in and listen to the wireless.'

'Ron!' Hermione scolded and pulled him by the arm, dragging him out of the room and into the corridor.

Harry glanced at Draco accusingly.

'Oh, come on, don't you think they have the right to know what they're getting into?'

Harry gaped for a moment, then shook his head.

'I swear to God,' he muttered. 'Sometimes the two of you are scarily alike.'

'What...?' Draco started, but was cut off by Ron's raised voice reaching them from the corridor.

'... support?! In what? ... going off his bloody rocker?!'

Hermione shushed him and whispered something fervently. Ron groaned.

'... yeah, he... ...mad... ...a year ago...'

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Ron entered the room, Hermione a few steps behind him. He walked over to Harry, sparing a scowling look in the vague direction of Draco's t-shirt. He stood in front of Harry, circled his hands around Harry's arms and shook him awkwardly in what Harry suspected was meant as a reassuring gesture. Ron nodded. Harry nodded back, fighting back a grin. Ron gave him one more shake before going over to the fireplace, grabbing some powder and calling 'Central Portkey Office' in a somewhat trembling voice.

Draco rolled his eyes again, straightened his jacket and went in after Ron.

Harry glanced at Hermione. She was smiling at him.

'Are you happy?' she asked softly.

He was startled by the question, but it was an easy one.

'Mind-numbingly, overwhelmingly, insanely happy,' he replied.

She nodded.

'Good.'

Harry smiled and made to move to the Floo, but his cuff was caught and he stopped.

'Just one more thing,' Hermione said, moving to the table and grabbing a folded newspaper.

Harry knew what was coming and squeezed his eyes closed in anticipation. The paper hit the top of his head lightly and he flinched, more out of habit than anything else.

Hermione put back the newspaper and walked to the fireplace.

'Now we can go,' she stated.

 

***

[Can you spot the difference?](http://malfoykink.tumblr.com/post/124286769541/can-you-spot-the-difference)


End file.
